Il suffisait de presque rien
by Coweti
Summary: One shot et songfic. Au moment où Albus se prépare péniblement à rompre avec Minerva à cause de leur trop grande différence d'âge, Serge Reggiani lui prête ses mots.


**Disclaimer :** Rien est à moi, les personnages sont à J.K. Rowling et la chanson « Il suffirait de presque rien » est à Serge Reggiani.

**IL SUFFISAIT DE PRESQUE RIEN **

Minerva McGonagall déambulait dans les rues de Pré-au-Lard. Un an plus tôt, elle avait décroché un poste dans la très célèbre école de Poudlard où elle enseignait à présent l'art de la métamorphose. Elle s'était tout de suite prise de sympathie pour le directeur : Albus Dumbledore et il n'était pas rare qu'elle prenne le thé en sa compagnie. Au fil des mois, elle s'était rendue compte que ce qu'elle avait toujours pris pour de l'amitié se révélait être en fait un sentiment bien plus fort et plus dangereux : l'amour. Et c'est avec encore une plus grande stupéfaction qu'environs deux mois plus tôt, elle avait compris que c'était réciproque.

Albus avait la cinquantaine avenante, elle venait de souffler ses vingt bougies mais ça ne les avait en rien arrêtés. Parfois, Albus avait des expressions soucieuses et Minerva se doutait bien que cette trop grande différence d'âge l'inquiétait. Elle savait aussi que si leur liaison restait cachée, ce n'était pas tant par le fait qu'ils travaillaient dans le même établissement mais plutôt par soucis des ragots. Une petite voix dans sa tête lui répétait souvent qu'elle n'avait pas d'avenir avec lui mais elle s'en fichait éperdument, c'était lui qu'elle aimait et elle ne voulait pas penser au futur.

Ils s'étaient donnés rendez-vous dans un petit bar discret où ils avaient l'habitude d'aller boire un café crème. Elle était déjà en retard mais elle ne se pressait pas pour autant. En se souvenant du ton qu'avait emprunté Albus pour lui donner ce rendez-vous, elle craignait le pire. Inexorablement, elle se retrouva devant le bar où ill'attendait déjà avec deux tasses de leur habituel café crème. La radio distillait un slow très doux et elle en écouta distraitement les paroles avant de s'asseoir en face de, elle en était sûre, l'homme de sa vie.

Il la regarda d'un air grave et murmura les yeux brillants :

-Ecoute Minerva…

Au moment où il reprenait son souffle, le slow fit place à une chanson moldue :

_**Il suffirait de presque rien**_

_**Peut-être dix années de moins**_

**_Pour que je te dise : « je t'aime »._**

_**Que je te prenne par la main**_

_**Pour t'emmener à St Germain**_

_**T'offrir un autre café crème.**_

Dumbledore ne put que se taire, la chanson reflétait trop bien le fond de sa pensée. On aurait pu croire qu'elle avait été écrite pour eux.

**_Mais pourquoi faire du cinéma_**

_**Fillette allons regarde-moi**_

_**Et vois les rides qui nous séparent.**_

_**A quoi bon jouer la comédie **_

_**Du vieil amant qui rajeunit**_

_**Toi-même ferait semblant d'y croire.**_

Il se contenta de la regarder droit dans les yeux tandis qu'au fur et à mesure de la chanson, elle comprenait ce qu'elle s'était refusée à croire. Son pressentiment s'était malheureusement révélé exact.

_**Vraiment de quoi aurions-nous l'air ?**_

_**J'entends déjà les commentaires : **_

_**Elle est jolie. Comment peut-il encore lui plaire ?**_

_**Elle au printemps, lui en hiver.**_

Elle lui prit la main, la serrant avec force comme pour lui faire comprendre que tout cela n'était que foutaises, qu'elle se fichait royalement des commentaires. Mais la chanson continuait, les paroles s'encrant une par une dans son esprit.

_**Il suffirait de presque rien**_

_**Pourtant personne tu le sais bien**_

_**Ne repasse par sa jeunesse.**_

_**Ne sois pas stupide et comprends**_

_**Si j'avais comme toi vingt ans**_

_**Je te couvrirai de promesses.**_

Minerva essaya une dernière fois de se convaincre qu'Albus n'avait jamais eu l'intention de rompre. C'était juste cette chanson qui était arrivée au mauvais moment. Quand elle se terminerait, ils riraient de cette coïncidence et désapprouveraient énergiquement le texte. Ils boiraient leur café crème en se regardant dans les yeux, comme ils avaient l'habitude de le faire.

_**Allons bon voilà ton sourire**_

_**Qui tourne à l'eau et qui chavire**_

_**Je ne veux pas que tu sois triste.**_

_**Imagine ta vie demain**_

_**Tout à côté d'un clown entrain **_

_**De faire son dernier tour de piste.**_

Albus continuait à la regarder très sérieusement, caressant machinalement la paume de sa main tandis que la dernière parcelle de l'esprit de Minerva, qui refusait obstinément de croire à l'évidence, abdiquait. Maintenant, des larmes silencieuses coulaient librement sur ses joues.

_**Vraiment de quoi aurais-tu l'air ?**_

_**J'entends déjà les commentaires : **_

_**Elle est jolie. Comment peut-il encore lui plaire ?**_

_**Elle au printemps, lui en hiver.**_

Les yeux très bleus d'Albus s'embuèrent également mais, contrairement à Minerva, ils restèrent secs. Il se devait de rester fort, ce serait plus facile pour tous les deux.

_**C'est un autre que moi demain **_

_**Qui t'emmènera à St Germain**_

_**Prendre le premier café crème.**_

_**Il suffisait de presque rien**_

_**Peut-être dix années de moins**_

_**Pour que je te dise : « je t'aime ». **_

Quand la chanson prit fin, Albus serra une dernière fois la main de Minerva puis se leva silencieusement. Il se pencha et murmura à son oreille :

« Il suffisait de presque rien »

Les années passèrent, Minerva devint vieille à son tour. Elle avait continué à enseigner la métamorphose à Poudlard mais n'entretenaient plus qu'une relation strictement professionnelle avec le directeur. Ils n'avaient plus jamais évoqué leur ancienne liaison mais ils se souvenaient encore de tout dans les moindres détails. La scène de leur rupture venait inlassablement les hanter, comme un vieux cauchemar dont les dernières bribes refusent de se dissiper. Pendant toutes ces années, il n'y avait pas eu un jour où Albus ne s'était demandé : « Ai-je eu raison ? » et Minerva : « Aurais-je du insister ? ». Pour l'un comme pour l'autre, il n'y avait jamais eu quelqu'un d'autre, il n'y avait jamais eu d'autres cafés crème.

Maintenant qu'ils étaient tous les deux vieux, leur différence d'âge avait-elle encore une quelconque importance ? Non, pas la moindre mais ils étaient trop vieux à présent, tous les deux. Minerva, qui s'apprêtait à frapper à la porte du bureau d'Albus, renonça. C'était ridicule ! Après toutes ces années…Il ne devait sûrement plus éprouver aucun sentiment pour elle…Et puis, maintenant, elle était vieille et laide. Ses années de célibat l'avait aigrie et marquée de rides sévères. Où était passé le visage lisse et rieur d'autrefois ? Où étaient passées les mèches folles qui cascadaient librement le long de son dos ? Au moment, où elle allait tourner les talons, honteuse de son geste, la porte s'ouvrit. Minerva se retourna pour se retrouver nez-à-nez avec Albus Dumbledore. Elle plongea ses yeux dans les siens et c'est là qu'elle comprit que le temps, bien qu'il ait plissé leur peau, n'avait en rien altéré leurs sentiments. Sans savoir vraiment ce qu'elle faisait, Minerva se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et, comme elle le faisait si souvent autrefois, elle embrassa doucement ses lèvres tandis qu'Albus, la surprise passée, refermait ses bras autour de sa taille en une étreinte protectrice.


End file.
